Fiore's Academy
by RandomHobo
Summary: There is nearly always a hierarchy in every system of society. This was no different for Fiore's Academy For The Gifted; a school where teens possesses magic in their veins. Natsu, a homeschooled boy, finally enrolls in the academy in hopes that attending will help him achieve his goal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is pretty AU. Magic is still present but guilds are not, sort of; you'll see. In this universe, the Fairy Tail characters will be in a giant academy/highschool that revolves around magic. Somewhat inspired by Boku no Hero Academia and Harry Potter!**

 **Currently don't know the pairing, leaning towards NaLu but I've been requested to make a harem by a bunch of people.**

 **Summary: There is nearly always a hierarchy in every system of society. This was no different for Fiore's Academy For The Gifted; a school where teens possesses magic in their veins. Natsu, a homeschooled boy, finally enrolls in the academy in hopes that attending will help him achieve his goal.**

 **Tags: Natsu x Lucy or Harem, OOCness, Strong/Powerful Natsu.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image! All rights belong to their rightful owner! I own this idea thooooough!  
**

* * *

 **Fiore's Academy.**

 **Chapter One: The System.**

* * *

Thousands of students marched past our favorite pink-haired teen as he took in the huge area. Natsu shuffled around and stared around in awe, "Kami, this place is huge!"

As he continued examining his surroundings, Natsu frowned, "Why did Gildarts send me here? I told him I wanted a challenge and he sends me here? It's not like I want to join _them_ … but I do have to give credit though, it sure is pretty here."

Gildarts, the man whom his father had entrusted Natsu to was as much as a father figure as Igneel was. Natsu tilted his head, could Igneel count as a father even though he was what he was and he did what he did?

"Nah, of course he's my dad. Silly me for even thinking like that." Natsu murmured to himself.

All though Igneel left Natsu, at least he gave him to Gildarts. Up until Natsu was seven, he had trained with Igneel day in and day out. But for some reason that his young mind couldn't fathom, Igneel had told him there was an urgent matter he _had_ to attend to no matter what. At the time, Natsu was bitter about his father leaving him but over time, he realized that whatever Igneel had to do, it must have been important.

Although Natsu would have liked to thought that he came to conclusion on his own, reality was Gildarts was there to guide him to the thought of the importance of Igneel's… whatever the hell he had to do.

Thankfully, Gildarts was someone who Natsu got along with really well, otherwise Natsu would have ran away the minute he had to himself.

But, he didn't, and he would be forever grateful to his guardian. Not that he'd ever say that aloud, but because of Gildarts' guidance, he was now the person he was today and he could safely say that Igneel would be proud of him.

Under Gildarts' tutelage, Natsu continued his training rigorously… and honestly, if he were to enroll in the government, he would like to think he'd be top brass in terms of raw power alone pretty early on in his career.

He may have been pushing it a little.

But he most definitely wasn't planning on being a rune knight like all these other people around him. You see, Fiore's Academy For the Gifted was indeed an academy focused on skills and magical prowess, but they also groomed the most promising students and mages to become rune knights.

Natsu would rather have followed in Gildarts' footsteps if he had to choose for a career. But there was that ultimate goal of finding Igneel once and for al-

"Get everything you need here! Everything you need to know, want, and need about this academy is right here! You can get it all the information you need in this brochure for 100 jewels! Ladies get discounts for showing me cleavage- ahem! I mean intelligence!"

Natsu swiveled his head towards the rather loud shouter with curiosity. His gaze fell upon a rather dimunitive child with-

Natsu marched up to the odd looking boy with a kind smile, "Excuse me little boy, are you lost?"

No wait, that _child_ had grey hair and a wrinkly face!

The "child" grew an oversized tick mark on his balding head as he turned to face the prick that was poking fun at his height, "little boy? _LITTLE BOY!?_ DO I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BOY?!" came the roar of aged anger; indicating that the owner of the voice was most definitely _not_ a little boy.

Natsu blinked in surprise for a few seconds before his eyes widened, "Well I mean, you're like what- 3 feet tall, so yeah; in a way, you do look like a little boy."

"Do you know who I am gaki (brat)?!" the small man demanded.

"A very confused man child?" Natsu retorted cheekily with a grin on his face.

"I AM AN ADVISOR OF ONE OF THE MOST SUCCESSFUL CLUB- IF NOT _THE_ MOST SUCCESSFUL CLUB OF THIS SCHOOL! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DISRESPECT ME-"

"Advisor of this school's most successful club- Oh! You're Makarov?!"

"Aha! So you heard of the most charismatic man known as Makarov Dreya-"

"Gildarts told me you were a pervy old man who likes touching teens' butts!" Natsu cheerfully interrupted.

"NOT TEENS! SPECIFICALLY YOUNG BEAUTIFUL MAIDENS- Wait! Your Gildarts' boy?" Makarov eyed the boy carefully; apparently, according to Gildarts' words, this boy was a powerhouse and would surely be a notable name soon.

AKA: more trouble.

But then again, this grinning idiot didn't really seem like much to him…

Natsu frowned, "You guys talked about me?!" his frowned then turned into another grin, "Of course you guys talked about me! I'm gonna be the best mage out there sooner or later!" Natsu boasted.

Makarov scoffed, "You've been spending too much time with Gildarts my boy! Come! Let's get you situated!"

With surprisingly hidden strength coming from the 'man-child', Natsu felt himself being dragged towards an undisclosed location. However, instead of protesting like one would normally do, Natsu simply took in the sights of the school whilst being dragged.

"So gramps, how do you know the old man?" Natsu casually asked.

A tick mark appeared on the head of the headmaster of the school as he glared at the blatantly rude boy.

"Your old man actually attended this school! And I'll have you know that I'm actually not that old-"

"What! Gildarts went here?! You know I've always meant to ask, why didn't he end up as a rune knight?! Cause man, I know I can wallop a punch but that motherfuc-"

"Language!" Makarov cried out, "Dear Mavis that man has influenced you too much!"

"HA! Like that man can influence anything but his dick; that horny bastard can't affect my state of mind-"

"You're right."

"Thank you! Finally someone sees that I am the superior-"

"You're worse." Makarov deadpanned.

"Oh… well that's rude."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Do you even know how this system works?" Makarov finally asked as he looked at the teenager across from his desk.

Natsu gave a thoughtful look before answering.

"Nope."

"You're telling me Gildarts taught you nothing?"

"Meh, basically that every student that excelled in this school ended up being a rune knight for their careers and you get a license for various stuff." Natsu shrugged.

"All though that is the wide perceived notion, it does not necessarily hold true for every case Natsu-kun. As you should know, Gildarts isn't exactly a rune knight."

"Most definitely not," Natsu agreed readily.

"Instead, he took his own avenue after he graduated and he is now one of the most sought after contractor today." Makarov continued.

"So that's his title huh. He never told me exactly what his title was. In fact, he rarely told me anything…" Natsu's eyes glazed over as he reminisced over bugging Gildarts for any details about his job. All he got as an answer was about how much of a badass the elder man was.

Makarov sighed, "I assume he sent you here with little to no information."

Natsu gave a cheery smile again, "Yup!"

"Alright, get tucked in cause I'm probably gonna be explaining for awhile." Makarov spoke sullenly.

Natsu frowned and held a hand up, "Wait! Is this explanation a need-to-know basis? Because if I can avoid sitting and talking for more than a minute, I'd rather do that…"

Makarov glared at the boy, "Yes! It is a need-to-know basis! The small aged man practically hissed.

Natsu groaned before shifting around in his seat for a few seconds. After finding a comfortable position, Natsu gave the old man a thumbs up.

"Alright, ready when you are!"

"Earthland today revolves heavily around magic. Fiore's academy cultivates the humans gifted with the ability to use etharano to become a productive member for the society-"

"Sounds like an unethical science experiment."

Makarov smacked his face, "Let me dumb it down for you; this school is meant to train the best mages in their arts and help guide them down the right path; morally and ethically."

Natsu nodded showing he was following along.

"Bringing in the mages with the best potential bred a rather healthy and intense competition. Because of this, events were created to measure the powers of mage in a more less lethal and controlled environment. In turn, this led to formations of clubs, or as the students like to call it; guilds."

Naruto crossed his arms as he took nodded with a thoughtful expression, "So, school gets mages that have the best potential. Said mages wanted to show off their prowess and ended up creating guilds to participate in the events?"

Makarov nodded once, "Yep."

Natsu looked at the smaller man, "So where do you fall into all of this as the advisor? You said you advise a pretty successful guild."

Makarov internally cheered, if he played this right, he could get him to join Fairy Tail, that would be a huge boost for them. Not that they _really_ needed it but if what Gildarts said was true, this boy could potentially shift the balance of power into whichever guild he chose to join, if he chose at all. "That's right! As an advisor, I help coordinate battle tactics, competitions, and various other aspects to the guild. This guild is one of the best, if someone were to join, it would mean that they're one of the best!"

Makarov didn't say anything else, he hoped that Fairy Tail's reputation and prerequisite would tempt the boy to join. This tactic stemmed from the boy's earlier words about him wanting to be the best. But much to Makarov's surprise, the boy remained indifferent and looked rather bored.

Perhaps girls?

"Not only is this guild extremely powerful, but the girls are super attractive too! Seriously! All of them are busty and beautiful!" Makarov said with a slight edge of hysteria.

Natsu yawned; he knew what Makarov was trying to do. But he wasn't actually _that_ interested in being _the_ strongest mage around. Sure it was something he was striving for, but in all actuality, he had a goal that he prioritized far above of simply being the strongest.

But no one needed to know about that yet.

"So gramps! Any other guilds out there?" Natsu asked while picking his ears in a bored fashion.

Makarov flinched nervously, this was not how it was supposed to go. If Hades or his son got their hands on Gildarts' charge-

Makarov shuddered to even think about it; If Natsu was everything Gildarts made him out to be… Mavis that'd be terrible. Actually, it would be terrible if anyone were recruited into Hade's or Ivan's club.

"Well none really worth mentioning… did I tell you our guild is fairly successful in tournament and our members are benefitted with various licenses?" Makarov finished with a bit of hesitancy.

Natsu perked up at the last few words, "Is that including the hunter license?"

Makarov gave the boy in front of him a calculative look, "Yes… why?"

Natsu gave an excited look, "Where, how, and when can i join Fairy Tail?!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: End of chapter one! I know it isn't really exciting or super comedic or action oriented at the moment but give it a couple chapters! If ya'll want!  
**

 **Bless ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo. My update priorities usually depends which story is more popular. If you guys really like this story, please review, fave, and follow!**

 **This story is pretty AU. Magic is still present but guilds are not, sort of; you'll see. In this universe, the Fairy Tail characters will be in a GIANT academy/highschool that revolves around magic. Somewhat inspired by Boku no Hero Academia, Harry Potter, and various other animes!**

 **Currently don't know the pairing, leaning towards NaLu but I've been requested to make a harem by a bunch of people. Review to decide the pairing!**

 **Tags: Natsu x Lucy or Harem, OOCness, Strong/Powerful Natsu.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image! All rights belong to their rightful owner!**

* * *

 **Fiore's Academy.**

 **Chapter 2: Exam?! What Exam?!**

* * *

Makarov internally fist pumped in victory as Natsu keeled over the desk in rapt attention.

"Oh? So you want to join Fairy Tail huh? I don't know-"

Natsu frowned, "Okay! Fine! What are the other clubs names?" The pink haired teen just didn't get it, one moment the old man was trying to subtly recruit him with various appealing aspects of the club/guild and now he was trying to play some weird reverse psychology? Natsu shook his head; people are so indecisive and confusing.

"Wait! I was kidding!" Makarov cried out.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Bad joke gramps."

The small man took on a bit of a more serious face as he gazed at Natsu, "But as much as I want you to join, I want you to know there are various other things you should take into account."

"Like?"

"As a member, there's a certain quota you'd have to meet. Every month, you need to at least complete one mission while maintaining a 2.5 GPA (Grade point average). On top of that, you are expected to participate in at least one competition a semester," Makarov listed off. The club advisor looked up in contemplation, "I'm sure there a few other minor details but the ones that I listed off are the most important."

Now it was Natsu who was internally fist pumping, _'Yes! Missions! That means I can- wait, it depends what kind of missions… I wonder if I'll be able to go far away… I better ask.'_ Natsu voiced his question, "So, what kind of missions are there? More specifically, are there missions that allows travel?"

"Yep! Fairy Tail gets them more so than others because of our hunter licenses!" Makarov boasted.

Natsu's eyes gleamed, "Excellent! Now, where would one join your club Mr. Advisor!?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Are you already enrolled? Or are you here for the exam? Well if you're here, then it means you're here for the exam... After all, the actual school location is elsewhere…"

"Eh? Exam?! Whatdaya mean? Gildarts told me all I had to do was come and I'd be in!" Natsu yelled. He then growled, of course Gildarts would pick a day for him to enroll in a special way.

Makarov chuckled, "That sounds like Gildarts alright. Now, yesterday's exam was the written part of the exam but you can make it up if you pass today's practical exam. Actually, I think this is our year again to be the proctors for the exam."

Natsu nodded excitedly, "Nice! When does it start?!"

Makarov gave an extremely cheerful smile.

"Now!"

"OH HOLY SON OF A FAT UGLY MOTHER FUC-"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

" **AND THE NEW CHALLENGER HAILS FROM WEST SCANDAVA! PLEASE WELCOME ROKI!"**

In a stadium that could seat tens of thousands of people, was filled with students that took up a fraction of the maximum seating capacity. Nearly two thousand students were attending the practical exams of the mid-semester transferring students.

Amid the front row of the stadium sat a group of six teens who sat chattering and bickering. Among these six teens, two males were currently engaged in a heated argument.

"I'm telling you! She won't allow a single pass!"

"She _has_ to! The council said she couldn't completely decimate them _all_!"

"It's not like we listen to them all too well anyways you idiot!"

"You're the idiot! And since you're so dang sure about it, place jewels on it!"

"I will you stripper!"

"1000 jewels you tin can!"

"Shake on it you slut!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

Gajeel and Gray gave a loud 'harrumph!' with crossed arms and faced away from each other childishly.

Suddenly a loud roar of approval was heard from the surrounding as Roki was sent flying out the arena.

Gajeel sent Gray a smug look.

"Not a word." Gray growled.

"I didn't say anything." Gajeel said innocently.

This is the sight that a buxom blonde named Lucy came to. The brown-eyed curvaceous blonde rolled her eyes. The 5'6" blonde girl gave an exasperated sigh, "What are those two idiots arguing about now?"

A blue haired teen that stood at 5'1" chirped up, "Hey Lu! Back from the bathroom already?"

Lucy turned to the petite teenage girl with a slender build who stood at a rather below-average height for her age. She had shoulder-length blue hair, which had eyebrow-length bangs. The blonde responded to her with a smile, "Yeah Levy-chan! Bathroom was a bit far so it took me awhile but yeah! So," She gestured towards the two teens still childishly pouting, "What were they arguing about exact-"

However, before she could finish asking her question, Lucy felt a hand slither around her waist and grope her chest region fondly. However, instead of getting angry or upset, Lucy simply sighed before turning an inquisitive eye to the brunette girl behind her. Cana was a tall, slim teen with an ample bust and tanned skin. She had long, mid-back length brown hair to accompany her rather tall height of 5'7".

"Cana! I was only gone for like ten minutes!"

The brunette simply grinned in response, "Exactly! Ten minutes without these babies! How was I supposed to survive?!"

Lucy found herself rolling her eyes once more, "You have your own pair!" the blonde tugged the brunette's hands away, "Besides! Yours are big too!"

Cana pouted in response to her words. Even though what Lucy said was true, she still liked messing with other girls. Cana smirked as she looked around to see several males trying to cover their nosebleeds; obviously her groping Lucy elicited that kind of response.

A busty brunette groping a busty blonde.

Every man's wildest dream.

"But yours are bigger! And softer!" Cana complained.

Lucy scoffed, "Sometimes I think you're a guy Cana."

Cana took on an offended look, "Hey! I do not have a peni-"

"Cana-chan!" exclaimed a light voice in an indignant tone.

The owner of the spoken voice was a slim teen that stood at 5'6". She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her impressive chest.

The perfect model body belonged to one Mirajane Strauss.

"You shouldn't be saying those type of things much less doing such vulgar actions!" the white-haired beauty exclaimed.

"Spoilsport." Cana pouted as Mirajane giggled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

The group turned their attention back to the arena as the crowd erupted in cheers as a teen was sent flying out of the arena.

Lucy shook her head with a fond smile, "Looks like Erza didn't hold back… _again_."

Gajeel gave an obvious smug grin towards Gray who simply glared.

The tall teen with metal piercings spoke confidently. "Erza is the proctor for a reason, she's not gonna allow people to pass easily; especially since she's the Third Seat."

Lucy nodded. Third seat was way more than enough to handle all examinees. Actually, Gray or Gajeel, the fifth and sixth seats, could probably be more than enough to handle all examinees.

Hell, she, the ninth seat could probably give the examinees a more than good enough challenge. It just went to show that Fairy Tail was an exceptional guild.

Seated positions indicated what power ranking you held within your club. Because clubs were so large, there were only ten seats available to rank individuals in a club.

The only exception to this was Gajeel and Gray; who were basically equal in strength when Gajeel was not using **Dragon Force**. The ranking between them were always shifting.

Gray pouted. "But it's not fair! The council explicitly told the club that we _had_ to pass-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

"AM I TOO LATE?!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he found himself lost in the middle of a corridor.

He punched the wall and roared.

"THESE HALLS ALL LOOK THE SAME!"

Passing teenager all gave each other scared and worried looks. Hushed whispered from two girls made Natsu's ear twitch.

"It's a psycho-"

"Be quiet or he'll hear you!"

"Just go!"

"Hurry up and get to the exams before- AHH!"

Natsu was suddenly less than an inch away from the girl's face.

"Did you say exams?"

The girls shrieked and shielded their sight with their hands and peeked out a few moments later when they heard the boy give out an exasperated sigh. A pink tinge slightly coated their cheeks as they took his face in for a clear first time.

He was sort of…

 _Hot_.

Natsu frowned, "Hello? You guys say something about the exams?"

One of the girls answered in a slight daze, "Yeah…"

"Oh, Okay?" Natsu said, frown still etched unto his face. He tapped his foot impatiently, "Could you uh, tell me?"

"Sure…" The other girl answered in the same stupor her companion was in.

Scratching his cheek impatiently, he waited several minutes without an answer before asking, "Now? Please?"

"Oh." one of the girls blinked as an embarrassed blush heated her face. " _Oh._ Sorry! Uh, yeah, we were actually heading that way! It's straight down this corridor!"

Immediately, Natsu bolted towards the direction he was sent in. As he ran, he looked over his shoulder and waved. "Thank you!"

"W-Wait! What's your name?!" one of the girls called.

He turned around and sent the two girls a charming and foxy grin.

"Natsu Dragneel! Remember it!"

As he charged forward, Natsu noticed a path that diverged from the main corridor he was running in. The path looked more promising, as it led to a massive gate. Grinning madly, the pink-haired teen rushed towards it and slammed his shoulders against it

 _ **SLAM!**_

He flailed his arms wildly as he let out a shout.

"AM I TOO LATE?!"

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

 **sdfghjkl**


End file.
